


Don't Leave Me (I Wouldn't Dream Of It)

by EnbyJaiby



Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Brief Depictions of Violence, Love Confession, Mentions of Bombs and Guns, One Shot, Shooting, character injury, idk if that rly counts but it's the gist, kiss, shots fired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyJaiby/pseuds/EnbyJaiby
Summary: Lance and Keith are agents. Keith gets injured in the field. Enter protective Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Oneshots I Wrote at 14 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094801
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Don't Leave Me (I Wouldn't Dream Of It)

A bullet plants itself in Keith’s chest and before he can react he's tackled down as another flies over his head.

"Shit! Garrett, Holt, I need backup! Kogane’s been shot, I repeat, Kogane is shot!" Lance frantically calls into his mic as he turns his attention back to Keith who is pale in the face with fear evident in his eyes. 

Lance waves his hand in front of his face, getting his attention as he applies pressure to the wound. "Kogane? I need you to focus. Keep your eyes open. We'll be out of here in no..." his voice trails off, "time." His movements stop as he stealthily grips his knife tighter before he launches it behind him and it lands in the guy's chest. His heart, and he falls.

"McClain!" the mic rings in their ears, "Where are you?"

"Behind the roadblock in front of the plane. I need you to cover my back so I can get Kogane in the car and get the hell out of here!"

"Copy that!"

It's seconds later when they hear rushed footsteps approach them. Hunk. Lance wraps Keith’s arm around his neck and his other hand grips his waist, lifting him up.

"I got you. Go!"

"Thanks, Hunk," Lance mumbles as he runs himself and Keith towards the black SUV; Hunk follows with his gun out ready to shoot at any moment.

Lance opens the back door and helps Keith inside and closes the door behind him. "Kolivan, Thace, Matt. Backup needed at Seoul Private Hangar. Agents Kogane and McClain on way back. Agent Kogane shot."

"Stay with me, Keith," Lance mumbles as he hops to the front and starts the car and speeds to Headquarters. He grabs his mic once again, "Dr. Allura needed at the ready by arrival. Gunshot close to his heart. We're about five minutes out."

When they arrive, Allura is there as soon as they pull up to get Keith to the infirmary. "Lance, come with me. Fill me in."

When they get there Lance is ordered around as Allura rushes to sanitize, clean, and bandage the wound before he's sent off to surgery.

Lance is sat in the chair in front of Allura’s desk, who's taking notes on the situation. 

"He should be fine, the bullet was very close to the heart, but luckily it didn't hit it. I got the wound packed and the surgeons will do the rest. There is no guarantee that he'll survive, but he's strong. I know you care for him a lot, it's hard to miss, but he's got this. C'mon, let's check in on-"

Just then, the emergency alarm goes off and the pair is rushing towards the control room. They find Coran frantically rushing around the motherboard. "Coran, what's happening?"

"Uhhh," he sighs frustratedly, "we just got word that there's not only one, but two bombs in the area. Both detonating in five minutes."

"Let's get the bomb squad out there, what are you waiting for?" Thace complains.

"They'll never make it out there in time. Pidge tried hacking into them and shutting them down remotely, but no such luck." Coran looks up and looks at everyone, finally still. "They'll have to do it manually."

Lance chimes in, "And that wouldn't be a problem if it was only one; Shiro’s the only one out there that knows how to do that,"

"So we'll have to walk Hunk through it." Coran finishes for him. 

  * · ·



The Next Day

  * · ·



A beep goes off and Coran turns his attention back to the board. He breaks out into a smile. "We got them, the terrorists yesterday have officially been incarcerated and off the streets for good."

Before anyone can join in on the celebration, Keith comes dragging himself to the control room, his chest bare except for his bandaged chest.

Lance runs towards him. "Kogane, you shouldn't be up, what are you doing?"

He doesn't say anything except a small "thank you" as he wraps his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance hesitantly wraps his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer and burying his nose in Keith’s hair. He presses an almost unnoticeable kiss to his head.

"I never would've let anything happen to you. That was the scariest moment of my life."

"You weren't even the one that was shot," Keith mumbles in Lance’s chest. They both let out a light chuckle. 

"It felt like I had been. Right through the heart when I saw your wound. Thought I had lost you."

Keith pulls away and looks at him and tilts his head. "I would never leave you."

"Good." He gently grabs Keith’s cheek and leans forward, his eyes fluttering close as their lips meet. 

Finally. The only word that came to both of their minds. 

Lance pulls away and presses his lips to Keith’s forehead. "Lance..."

"Shhh," he hushes.

"Lance. Our friends are still here. We're still in the control room and Shiro is going to kill you if he sees us like this."

"I'm not scared of your broth-"

"MCCLAIN!"

Lance jumped away from Keith who had the audacity to laugh.

Lance turns shyly to see Shiro. He smiles innocently. "So, nice work on that mission yesterday. You're really skilled at, uh, bombs and stu-"

Shiro glares at him and Lance shuts up immediately.

"Shiro, back off. He's okay. I trust him." Keith makes his way back to the brunette and wraps an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer.

Shiro sighs and looks back at Lance with a different look in his eyes. Approval. Trust.

He nods and heads back to the team and starts shouting orders.

Keith turns to Lance and raises an eyebrow, "Not afraid?"

Lance hits his chest, about to tease him when Keith doubles over in pain. "Ohmygod. I'm so sorry, Keith. Are you okay?" Lance panics, frantically patting Keith all over trying to see if he’s okay.

Keith straightens, laughing and shaking his head. "I was kidding, chill."

"You bitch."

"You know you love me," Keith sang.

"Sadly, yes. I do love you." They start laughing together, leaving to take the day off so he can nurse Keith back to health at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the last one-shot guys! I really hope you enjoyed the series and cringed as much as I did.
> 
> I have no idea if I will write any more but if I do it won't be for awhile.
> 
> Will update you if I do!
> 
> Have a good day, and until i see you again <3


End file.
